


something that sparks joy

by fixedstellium



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drunk Satan, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, What Have I Done, mention of Marie Kondo, mentions of Asmo, mentions of Beel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixedstellium/pseuds/fixedstellium
Summary: drinking with Satan sparks joy and other things.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	something that sparks joy

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read so please enjoy!

**A** fter smoothing out the bed sheets they just changed, [Name] proceeds to fluff the pillows. It is a quiet night for them after dinner, which is pretty unusual. Usually, Mammon and Beelzebub are inside their room, doing another series marathon. But the Avatar of Greed’s in a photoshoot with Asmodeus and Beelzebub was in the gym with Belphegor as his spotter. [Name] vaguely remembers Lucifer was called by Diavolo. Leviathan, on the other hand, was doing raids until the next day in a game he just bought. Satan is probably reading books in his room. With no one to talk to, [Name] had time to clean their room after an intense examination week that made their room unrecognizable. 

The stacks of readings that had sticky notes are put inside a huge box filled with old readings and notes. If they were tired and unmotivated, [Name] would have just opened the box and shoved all the readings inside. But they knew not to do this because the last time Mammon asked for notes, they had to rummage for ten minutes to unfold and stack all the readings to look for what he needed. He could’ve asked Satan but Satan was out to go to an event that night and Mammon really needed someone to tutor him.

They walk to the entrance of their room, feet dragged causing the floor to make a soft thump. [Name] checks if it was already neat for their taste. Inspecting that all things are now in order, they manage to let out a heavy sigh. Wiping the sweat on their forehead, they feel like a shower is much needed. They put on the headband Asmodeus gave them when they shower so no hair strands get wet in the process. As they peel their clothes, their D.D.D. receives a notification. Opening to check their D.D.D, they read that it was a message from Satan. Tapping the notification, they read the message that consisted of Satan asking them if they wanted to join him to taste some wine. 

**_Satan: You’re in your room, right?  
_ ** They reply with a ‘Yes’ and a sticker of a Karasu nodding. As soon as they replied, Satan messages back.  
**_Satan: I have some wine here. I was hoping someone with refined tastes would join me to drink some._ **

[Name] stops putting their towel on the holder near the shower area. They remember Asmodeus telling them how Satan can be when he is drunk.

_“Oh darling, Satan really is different from what he is usually like when drunk,” Asmodeus told them as he puts lipstick on their lips._

_Intrigued, they asked, “How so?”_

_Asmodeus laughed and told them to not bother about it. Making the human pout, “Asmo, you tease!”_

Snapping from their reverie, [Name] replies that they would go to his room once they freshen up. All the while, they feel like they need to clear their head as their heart won’t stop thumping loudly.

Inside his room, Satan drops his phone on the coffee table. He should’ve drank a shot before sending a message. He stops his thoughts. What is he worried about? Why the hell is he afraid that [Name] would decline his offer? It didn’t make sense. Is it because he likes their company? Perhaps that is the reason, he tells himself.

Since he knows [Name] might take a while, he goes out of his room to get the glasses for the wine they were going to share. There is a warm feeling bubbling inside of him. He wouldn’t admit it but it always felt good whenever the exchange student would spend time with him. It didn’t help that they were always with his brothers, especially Mammon. He shouldn’t feel jealous. He has no right, he repeatedly told himself whenever his thoughts charter jealous territory. Upon reaching the minibar in their common room, he sees several of the small demons cleaning the room. Greeting them with a wave, he made his way towards the drawer where the glasses were stored. He chooses the glasses that always made the drink cold. Checking if the wine glass is safe for a human to use, he lets out a satisfied hum and says goodbye to the little devils.

Going back, he sees [Name] emerge from their room. “Ah, [Name]. I just went to get the wine glasses,” said the human smiles at him. He takes their appearance from head to toe. They are wearing silk pajamas he deduces to be from Asmodeus. The little embroidered initial near the breast pocket of the pajamas felt like a touch his brother would do. His eyes travel to their headband. Why on earth were they wearing a headband with cat ears.

“Like my headband?” [Name] had the audacity to touch the cat ears. Satan inwardly curses how this was doing things to him. Seeing Satan begin to walk, they continue, “Asmo gave it to me as a gift because I accompanied him to Majolish. Although, I feel like it wasn’t necessary.” 

It truly wasn’t necessary at all! Satan will have a word with Asmodeus later. He checks the wine glasses on his hands, making sure that they were intact and not crushed or anything accidentally.

As they reached the door, Satan held the two glasses in one hand and reached for the handle. His hand meets [Name]’s and as if an electric current transferred from them to him, he retracts just a bit. “It’s okay, I can manage.” [Name] smiles at him and retracts their hand fully so Satan can open the door. They proceed inside with Satan making them go in first.

Satan looks at them, dazed. His eyes travel to their form, [Name]’s hands are in front of them. And there is something within him that hoped that [Name] felt warm. The warmth that was present from where [Name] touched him is still lingering. 

“Your room...” [Name] surveys the room, they look at how the curtains were swept on the side and the dust accumulated underneath were nowhere to be seen. The books are lined up and the papers usually strewn all over the place are nowhere to be seen.

“I had the little devils clean the room under my close supervision.” Satan sighs, seeing that [Name]’s eyebrow is raised as if coaxing for him to continue, “Well,” the sound of his footsteps went towards the coffee table. He places the wine glasses on top and walks towards his bed. [Name] cannot help but look at the room again. It’s nice for a change. Usually the room was dim. Lucifer scolded Satan one time to make the lights of his room brighter so his eyes wouldn’t get strained. Well, that ended in a quarrel and with Satan leaving the scene. Beelzebub told them, in Hell’s Kitchen, about the incident as he ate the humongous burger he ordered. [Name] wiped the leftover ketchup on his face using a tissue and laughed when Beel grimaced at the action. “I was gonna lick it, [Name]!”

[Name] snaps out of their reverie and looks at Satan, “This book was about this Japanese woman telling how much there is a joy in tidying up.” Satan gives them the book and gestures for them to sit on the sofa. The sofa is soft and one could practically sink in and doze off. Before, no one can ever sit on the sofa (not like Satan would make anyone go inside his room) unless Satan moved the books. He usually has his own Lazyboy for reading so he puts some scrolls and books on the sofa. For reference, he says most of the time. Now they are neatly piled up under the coffee table in front of both of them.

Beside [Name], the sofa dips and Satan sits beside them, maintaining a distance but [Name] can feel the demon’s warmth. Satan pours a good amount of wine on [Name]’s glass and then his. “The glass makes the drink maintain its cold temperature.” [Name] let out a sound of amazement. Satan lifts their wine glass and proceeds to give it to them. Their fingers touch and Satan mutters an apology before they reach for their wine glass on the wooden coffee table.

“So,” [Name] begins, Satan swirls his glass before sipping on the wine, one of his eyebrows arches up, “what are we celebrating? You wouldn’t buy wine for no reason.”

Satan clicks his tongue, tasting the wine he just drank. He elaborates with the hand he was using to hold the wine, “The owner of The Fall gave me this one because I went to their event.” He smiles, his cheeks turning up, free hand running his hair upwards.

“Ah, that was the event I didn’t come with, right?” [Name] peers into Satan’s eyes. Feeling embarrassed that they declined that night when in fact they truly wanted to go. Cursed Latin 101!, they bemoan. Satan laughs and sips on his wine more than he liked. “But it’s okay that you didn’t go. You had an exam the next day.”

Now that the warmth of the wine makes Satan very warm, he relaxes his limbs. “Like I said in the message I sent you, I cannot finish a bottle on my own. Oh, do you want cheese with this wine? I can get some for you.” He is about to get up when they motion for Satan to stop.

“I don’t mind not eating cheese. I’m still full from dinner,” [Name] assures him. Satan stops his movements to get up and faces them. He asks, “You sure?”

They smile at Satan. He really made sure [Name] felt comfortable. “It’s okay. Now what happened during that event?”

“Oh, y’know Marie Kondo has a Netflix series. There’s this one episode wherein the lady had to give up books that didn’t spark joy.”

Satan’s face blanches, if it wasn’t for the redness caused by the wine, [Name] knew he would have paled, “Give...Give up books? Give up books?!?!” His red face reddens more. [Name] laughs, “I know you can’t do that.” [Name]’s face softens, “You treasure books very much. That’s really okay.”

It must have been the alcohol but Satan’s face cannot get any redder. As the night went on, the space between them became non-existent. Satan’s head is on [Name]’s shoulder and he prattles about a video he saw of a cat meowing ‘I Love You’.

Drunk Satan is someone else. His emotions are unhinged and he liked to touch a lot. His touches never went to uncharted territory and [Name] would call him out if it ever comes to that.

“[Name], tell me something I don’t know.”  
“Anything?” Their eyebrows went up. Satan moves his head away from [Name]’s shoulder and tries his very best to focus on them.  
“Yeah, anything.”

“Well,” Satan thinks it is amusing that they faced him. They are still sober while he knows he is a few steps past tipsy. “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.” Satan’s eyes urge them to continue, it was hard to maintain their facade of not laughing, he is nodding, clearly intrigued, “Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies away because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.”

[Name] sees how Satan hunches over, is he crying? Oh, Satan is laughing. His hands clutch on the wine bottle, his empty wine glass rolls on the sofa and [Name] grabs it before it rolls on the floor.

“Fat...little body off the ground!” He wheezes. In his head, it wasn’t a bee he was imagining, but a demon that can eat an insanely huge amount of food. He imagines them in their demon form and he couldn’t help but laugh. Bees...Beel...they sound the same to him right now!

Seeing that Satan clearly had a lot of wine, they retrieved the wine bottle from him. Satan swats their hand but still they persist and successfully snag the wine bottle from his hands. “Okay, you’ve had enough. I’ll go get water.” They get up to leave when they feel a hand wrap around their wrist.

“No,” Satan whines. Uh-oh, that does something to [Name]’s entire well-being. “Don’t go,” he complains. They reluctantly remove his hand from their wrist.

[Name] couldn’t help but caress his hair, “I’ll just get water for you.” Satan blinks at them and repeatedly asks for promises that they will, in fact, return. [Name] didn’t know what to do so the most impulsive thing they did was to kiss the crown of his head. Good, that made him close his mouth and touch his head. [Name] walks up to the door, 

“I’ll be back.”

[Name] is concerned about Satan. More importantly, they kissed Satan. Well, the crown of his head. But still! That warms them up again and [Name] walks briskly to get the water.

When they get back from the kitchen, [Name] finds Satan on the sofa. He clearly dozed off. Seeing him sleeping made them feel relieved. Who knows what would’ve happened if Satan was nowhere to be seen? They didn’t want to disturb Leviathan and they know the others are doing their own business. [Name] nudges his shoulder, “Satan, wake up. You need to drink some water.”

Satan groans and rubs their bleary eyes, “Wha?” They manage to make him stand up and they give him water. Unfortunately, he didn’t reach for it. Thus, [Name] did the liberty to cup his face and gently put the rim of the glass unto his lips. Satan’s hand shots up to the hand on his face. He looks up at [Name], still dazed.

“Drink.” That was all [Name] said to him until he completely drank all the contents of the glass. [Name] tried their best not to look at how Satan looks right now. It doesn’t help their feeble heart. With every passing second, they know they are approaching uncharted territories. Something about it brought fear. They know their time here is limited. Each passing second is a step closer to finishing studies in Devildom. And as much as they want to kiss him. Tell him that they like him. It will be naught.

“I - I should go.” They turn away from Satan and just like a while ago, Satan grabs their wrist and his other hand goes to their cheek, wiping a lone tear that escaped the confines of their eye. He looks like he is becoming sober now. His eyes aren’t as cloudy as a while ago. But [Name] knows he is nowhere near sobriety, “You promised you will stay.” His voice is laced with hurt. With every thump of their heart, Satan inches from them. Their lips are not touching, one trembles and the other lips move to speak. It hurts that he said their name filled with so much emotion. [Name] can smell the wine they drank in the air, it is making them feel heady again. The second time Satan says their name, his lips brush over theirs.

If this continues, they’ll hurt each other by the separation that is impending. It sends [Name] warning signals. It is quite something that they are thinking of a demon’s feelings. Satan’s no less. As Satan’s lips come closer,they are in a dilemma: to give in to temptation or to stay pining for all eternity. They know they can remove their person from Satan’s. But as his lips meet theirs, they pray that they don't have to face this kind of dilemma. His lips, _oh god,_ they taste like wine and for sure they want to get drunk just by tasting them. It is addicting, and they know that they can submit to this kind of vice. As [Name] drinks in the breathy moans coming from Satan, his hands hold their face like it is the most precious thing in the world. It does something to them. It makes them cry. Tears spill down their face, making the kisses salty. [Name] knows, oh they know... 

They know that they have to break away. Stop themselves from indulging themselves or else

[Name] puts their hands on Satan’s shoulders, “Do you really want this?” They ask Satan, whose lips they now terribly and achingly miss. _Please say no. Please, please, please!_ “I do,” he says, his hands reach to caress their cheeks, he gives them one of the sweetest smiles [Name] has ever seen. And it hurts a lot.  
They kiss the corner of his lips, “In the end, we will end up hurting each other, Satan.” [Name]’s tears didn’t stop falling. And they did their best to wipe them as they begin to stand up and leave.

No, _no, no, no, please don’t go._

**Author's Note:**

> deco lines, again, are made by me.
> 
> Please leave a kudos, a comment or any sad reaction or if you enjoyed this. Thank you 🖐🏻🥺  
> This was supposed to be fluff but look at how it turned out.


End file.
